The Crest of Serenity
by Angewomon2000
Summary: A evil force has come to Snow Town in search of the ninth Digidestined and three pure heart treasures that would make the Purity Chalice. Will the Snowboard Kids and Digidestined find the ninth child and the Purity Chalice before the evil force does?
1. The Introduction of Two Lost Cousins

Chapter 1  
The Introduction of Two Lost Cousins  
  
Once upon a time, there were 8 kids that were called the Snowboard  
Kids in their little town, Snow Town. Their names were Slash, Nancy,   
Jam, Linda, Wendy, Brittany, Jeanette, and Serena. One day, while   
getting ready for snowboarding, Nancy got a letter from someone. It   
said, " Dear Nancy, how are you doing? I'm doing fine. But now's not   
the time for salutions. This is going to be shocking to you. It was   
shocking for me when my parents told me that I had a lost cousin. They   
told me that she lived in Snow Town, and her name was Nancy Neil. I   
kept trying to find your address, but it was more trouble than I   
thought. Then I found your address on the Internet. It was on a website   
called 'Snowboard Kids Central' and I found your address. I hope you're   
not mad at me for finding your address. I live at Crystal Valley with   
my parents and little brother. And guess what? I'm going on vacation   
tomorrow and bringing some friends with me. I'm going to stay in Snow   
Town for the 2 months I'm off of school. I hope you bring your friends.  
Meet me at Snow Town International Airport. See ya soon! Matt Ishida.   
6/3/00 " Nancy read the whole letter and before you know it, Nancy ran   
outside in her snowboarding clothes, but without her shoes. Slash saw   
Nancy running in the distance from her house. Slash ran outside, only   
to be trampled by Nancy. " What's her problem?" he thought, scratching   
his head. Linda ran outside to get the newspaper, only to be tripped by   
Nancy. Linda got up again, this time, to be run over with Slash's   
snowboard. " Oops. Gotta run! Nancy seems to be happy about something."   
Slash said as he snowboarded away to follow Nancy. Linda decided to   
follow Slash. Jam was listening to the stereo, dancing away, when he   
got hit by Nancy. He got up thinking, " What's up with her?" He then   
got pushed again by Slash. Jam got up again, shaking the snow off his   
hair when Linda shot him into the air, shooting like a bullet. " What's   
up? As soon as I get down, I'm going to follow them." Nancy, while  
running, was putting on her shoes. She didn't know that Brittany was   
putting on her makeup. Brittany was putting eyeshadow on when Nancy   
pushed her off her chair. Brittany put the chair back up and continued   
putting her eyeshadow when Slash collided with her chair. Again,   
Brittany put up her chair and continued putting her makeup. This time,   
she was putting on powder when Linda covered her with snow. Brittany   
was getting a little angry with repeating everything over and over. She   
stopped to see if anyone else was in her way. Then, from out of nowhere,   
Jam crashed right into Brittany's makeup bag. Brittany was so mad, that   
she kicked Jam back into the air. She decided to follow Nancy, Slash,   
and Linda. Jam wondered if he was even going to get down after Brittany   
kicked him. Wendy and Jeanette were fixing Wendy's robot when they saw   
Nancy. They picked up the robot and Nancy never hit them. Then they saw   
Slash coming, too. Again, they picked up the robot and he never hit   
them. Linda came as well, too. They started to fix the robot again when   
Jam crashed into them. Jam started to snowboard when he got down.   
Brittany came after him. Wendy and Jeanette decided to follow them.   
Serena was having her daily lunch when she saw Nancy, Slash, Linda,   
Jam, Brittany, Wendy, and Jeanette following each other. Serena   
finished her lunch and followed them to the airport. Nancy stopped   
running, taking deep breaths of air. The others said, " Why did you run   
into us?!" " I'm sorry, guys. It's just that I have a lost cousin   
coming into town. His name is Matt Ishida. He's bringing some friends   
over with him, and he wanted me to show you guys that you're my friends.  
Please behave like young adults, not little children, okay?"  
she said with a serious tone of voice. " Okay." everyone said.  
The plane landed at 1:30 PM, almost 4 hours since they got there!  
" Your cousin took nearly forever to get here!" Linda said angrily.  
" Actually, it takes nearly 12 hours and 30 minutes to get to Snow  
Town from Crystal Valley." said Wendy. " Whoa." said Jeanette.  
" So we're waiting for your cousin for nearly 5 hours, and then  
Linda piped up the time that your cousin took forever to get here,   
and that got Wendy to say that it took 12 hours and 30 minutes  
to get here from Crystal Valley?! That's like in the middle of  
the morning that he left from his home!" said a shocked Serena.  
" Yup. " said Nancy. " The plane from Crystal Valley is here!"  
said Slash. " Really? Is it here?" said Nancy with happiness in  
her voice. " It's here, all right." said Brittany, pointing to a  
plane. " He's here! He's here! Oh, boy!" said Nancy with excitement  
in her voice. Jam took his video camera out of his backpack and  
said, " Today is a big day for my friend, Nancy Neil. Her long, lost  
cousin, Matt Ishida, is coming to see her for the very first time  
in all his life. Nancy is very thrilled to see her cousin for the  
first time as well. The plane has just landed, and Nancy is jumping  
for joy and excitement. Here, take a look at her. " " He's here!  
He's here! Oh, boy!" " There you have it. Nancy is really excited  
about her cousin finally coming to see her. Here, let's talk with  
her friends as this story breaks. Linda, how do you feel about Nancy  
finally seeing her cousin?" " Well, I'm happy for Nancy finally  
seeing her cousin for the first time, but there was a little problem  
on the way here. She crashed right into me, while I was getting the  
newspaper." Linda responded. " Slash, how do you feel about Nancy?"  
" Well, I am kind of happy for Nancy, but she ran into me on the   
way here. " Slash responded. " Wendy, Brittany, Serena, how do you  
feel about Nancy? " Well, I was..." " But she..." " flying kids."  
they responded together, confused. " How do you feel about Nancy,  
Mr. Cameraperson? " Well, I'm really happy for Nancy finally seeing  
her cousin for the first time." he said. " Jeanette, how do you feel  
about Nancy?" " Don't bother me. I'm trying to get extra credit on  
my homework. Oh, yeah, I'm really happy for Nancy." she said.   
" There you have it. All her friends are happy for Nancy, while  
some are a little busy doing their homework. The latest news is the  
platform on the plane is starting to attach to another platform on  
the airport and Nancy is drinking a soda pop to calm her, but still  
jumping for joy. Okay, the big moment is upon us....."  
  
  
Will Nancy see her cousin, Matt, and his friends? Find out in  
Chapter 2: The Big Moment! 


	2. The Big Moment

Chapter 2  
The Big Moment  
  
In Chapter 1, Nancy receives a letter from Matt Ishida, who claims  
that he is her long, lost cousin, and explains how he got her address.  
He also said that he was bringing some friends from his home, Crystal  
Valley to meet her. Nancy runs out her house and kept bumping into  
her friends, telling them to meet her at the airport. Everyone follows  
her and decides to wait for her cousin, even for 4 hours. Then Matt's  
plane arrives and Nancy is excited to meet him. The story continues..  
  
" Will all arrivals please go to the luggage department and pick up  
your luggage? I repeat, will all arrivals go to the luggage area  
and pick up your luggage?" the speaker said. The plane's passengers  
from Crystal Valley got off. " This is it. Nancy will meet her lost  
cousin, Matt, at this airport." Jam said as he held the video camera.  
" Oh, boy! Oh, boy! He's here! He's here!" Nancy was jumping with  
joy and excitement. " And she told us to behave." said Linda, with  
a weird tone of voice. They followed the passengers to the luggage  
area, where they picked up their luggage and wait for the person   
who was to pick them up. A 11-year old boy with blonde, spiky hair   
showed up, then a 10-year old girl with light brown hair, who was   
wearing a big pink cowboy hat followed. A 8-year old girl followed  
the other girl, and then a 11-year old girl followed the little girl.  
The minute Jam laid eyes on the 8-year old girl, he fell in love.  
" Slash, can you hold my camera for me and keep it on Nancy, so  
that way, I'll get my report?" he said dreamily. " Okay." said Slash.  
Jam followed the little girl and then tapped her on her shoulder.  
" Hello. My name is Jam. Jam Kuehnemund." he said, a little nervous.  
" Hi. My name's Kari. Kari Kamiya. " the girl said happily. " Who   
is that boy that you are following?" Jam said, thinking about Nancy.  
" Who? Him? That's Matt Ishida. I'm one of his friends who follows  
him. He's looking for his little cousin named Nancy Neil. Do you  
know Nancy?" Kari said. " She's one of my friends and she's here.  
Tell Matt to come here, and I'll lead him to Nancy." Jam said.  
Kari ran to Matt, told him to follow her, and led him and the 2 other  
girls to him. " This way." Jam said when they got there. Meanwhile,  
Slash was filming. " This is Slash Kamei, filling in for Jam. Nancy  
is still trying to find her cousin, and apparently Jam has gotten  
himself lost in the crowd. And- but, wait! Jam is coming back with  
a group of kids. Can this group have Nancy's cousin with them?"  
" Hello. My name is Matt Ishida, and this is Mimi Tachikawa."  
Matt said, pointing to the girl with the pink hat. " Hi." said Mimi.  
" And this girl's name is Andraia Anderson." " Hi!" said Andraia.  
" I know that one of you has met the littlest one, Kari Kamiya." " Hi."  
" We're looking for a girl by the name of Nancy Neil and this boy  
claims that she is you. Are you really Nancy?" said Matt. " My name  
is Nancy Neil, but I'm looking for-wait a second. Is Matt Ishida  
your name?" Nancy said with the look of hope on her face. " My name  
is Matt Ishida and you're Nancy Neil, then that means..." said Matt.  
" We found each other!" they said together. " And these are my   
friends. This is Slash Kamei." " Hi." " You met Jam Kuehemund."  
" Hello." " This is Linda Maltinie." " Hi!" " This is Wendy Lane."  
" Hi." " The one doing her homework is Slash's little sister,   
Jeanette Kamei." " Hi. Too busy." " This is Jam's little sister,  
Brittany Kuehemund." " Hello!" " And the one eating her dinner is  
Serena Takenchi." " Hello." " And together, we're the Snowboard  
Kids!" they said together. " Wow! You're the Snowboard Kids? The real   
Snowboard Kids? Hey, Kari! These kids are the Snowboard Kids!" said  
Mimi. " You mean I was talking to a Snowboard Kid? Where is he?"  
said Kari with excitement. " Right here." said Jam. " Can I have your  
autograph, please?" said Kari. " Sure." said Jam. He signed Kari's  
autograph book. But little do Nancy and Jam know, that Matt, Kari,  
Mimi, and Andraia are the Digidestined and are trying to keep it  
a secret, and also there's a evil enemy in their world and could cause  
the destuction of the entire planet, putting everyone, including  
Nancy and Jam, in a very dangerous position.  
  
Is the evil force in the world near Snow Town? If so, what is it  
after? Who is the evil force? Find out in Chapter 3: Krystaliamon  
Arrives. 


	3. Krystaliamon Arrives

Chapter 3  
Krystaliamon Arrives  
  
Meanwhile, a powerful evil force is searching in Crystal City. Her  
name is Krystaliamon, a evil Digimon of the Virus type and is a   
Rookie Digimon. As the daughter of Myotismon, her mission was to find  
the 9th Digidestined, the crest of Serenity, and the Purity Chalice   
as soon as possible. She waited until her time had come to go to the   
real world. She took the name of Amelia Sanders, and goes to Starlight  
Elementary School as a 10-year old 4th grader. She scanned everyone  
in her school, coming out empty. She moved until she locked down on  
two pure hearts which carried the pure heart treasures to make the   
Purity Chalice. When they moved, she moved until her lock on them was  
lost. She then moved to Crystal City, still searching for the 9th   
Digidestined. She said, " I won't let you down, Dad. I promise. I'll  
find the child, her crest, and the Chalice, and destroy all three of  
them." she said evilly. Then her signal on the pure hearts came back.  
" So that's where you're hiding, you little kids. As soon as I find  
you, your pure hearts are mine!" she said with a evil tone of voice.  
Her lock on both pure hearts was in Snow Town. " Ha, ha, ha!"   
  
" So, Matt, how long have you lived in Crystal Valley?" said Nancy,  
who was talking to her cousin. " About all my life." he said.  
The others were talking as well. " Are you smart?" said Jeanette.  
" Sort of." said Mimi. " Do you have a girlfriend, Jam? You're kind  
of cute with your little smile." said Kari. " No." he said.  
" Can I be your girlfriend?" she said. " Sure. Why not?" he said  
with a smile. " Yay!" said Kari. Suddenly Jeanette had a vision.  
" Oh, no! What can it be? Three pure heart treasures? A chalice?  
A child in danger? What is this?!" she thought. She then collapsed.  
" Jeanette, what's wrong?" said Serena. " I had a vision. A child  
was in danger, there was a chalice made out of three pure heart  
treasures, and then it went blank. I'm not sure what means though."   
she said, weakly." Let's go home. You need rest, Jeanette." said   
Slash, picking his sister up. They went home. Matt thought, " She's   
onto us. Now I'm worried. If what she gets a vision about us being the   
Digidestined? Nancy and everyone else will know about us." " Matt,   
what is it? Are you getting a vision as well as Jeanette? Tell me if   
you need anything. I'll always be on your side." said Nancy, happily.   
" Sure. Whatever you say, Nancy. " Matt said. ' I'm not sure he wants  
my help.' thought Nancy.  
  
At the Kamei's apartment, Jeanette woke up. " You're okay, Jeanette?"  
said Slash, who stayed near his little sister. " Yeah, I'm okay." said  
Jeanette, weakly. " You had another vision? About what?" said Slash.  
" Well, in my vision, a child was in danger, a little girl to be exact.  
Then three pure heart treasures appeared. They were put together to   
a chalice." said Jeanette, remembering her vision. " What were they?"  
Slash asked. " What?" said Jeanette. " The treasures." said Slash.  
" Oh, they were a mirror, a saber, and a crystal ball. Anyways, then  
it went all blank, that's when I collasped." continued Jeanette.  
" That was your vision? Whoa. Who was the girl that was in danger?"  
said Slash. " I'm sorry, but my psychic powers aren't strong enough to  
tell people's faces yet." said Jeanette. " But I'm sure that your   
powers will someday, grow stronger." said Slash, putting a smile on  
his face. " Thanks, Slash. For a big brother, you're a little annoying,  
but you're always on my side." said Jeanette. She then hugged her   
brother.   
  
Krystaliamon went into the heart of Snow Town. Her lock on one of the  
pure heart crystals was close. Then a alarm sounded on Krystaliamon's  
computer. " So, that's where you're hiding." she said evilly. The lock  
was at the apartment where Slash and Jeanette were living.  
  
Is the pure heart holder Slash or Jeanette? Find out in Chapter 4:  
The First Pure Heart Treasure! 


	4. The First Pure Heart Treasure is Found

Chapter 4  
The First Pure Heart Treasure  
  
Jeanette was feeling a lot better, then another vision came to her.  
" What's this? Oh, no, not again! This time, the first pure heart  
treasure will be taken by the evil force that's after the little girl.  
The pure heart treasure holder is....oh, no." she thought. She again  
collapsed. " Jeanette! You had another vision?" Slash said. " Yes.  
This vision is about the first pure heart treasure. A boy kept this  
treasure in his pure heart crystal. The evil force that is after the  
little girl is after the boy with the pure heart treasure in his   
pure heart crystal." said Jeanette. " Who was the boy?" said Slash.  
" I saw the face of the boy. It's..." said Jeanette before getting  
interrupted by a window breaking. " Where are you?" said Krystaliamon.  
" Oh, boy. Who's this?" said Slash. " The evil force." said Jeanette.  
" Ah-ha! There you are!" said Krystaliamon. " Run for your lives!"   
said Jeanette. Slash and Jeanette ran out the door and slid down the   
fire escape. " You can't get away from me!" Krystalia screamed.   
  
Meanwhile....  
  
" I hope Jeanette's all right." said Nancy. " I'm sure she's okay."   
said Matt to his cousin. Jam was talking to Kari. " So, Kari..uh, how  
old were you?" he said. " Eight." said Kari. " Um, Kari, I got a   
question. How about I treat you to a movie?" Jam asked. Then they heard  
screaming and running footsteps. " What the-" said Nancy and Matt.  
Then Nancy, Jam, Linda, Serena, Wendy, and Brittany gasped in horror  
when they saw Slash and Jeanette being chased by Krystaliamon. When  
they weren't looking, Matt, Mimi, and Andraia took off. Kari stayed  
behind because Matt told her not to go. They ran towards their houses  
and opened their backpacks. Out came Gabumon, Palmon, and Starlightmon.  
(Starlightmon is a small animal type Digimon of the Champion type.)  
Then they took off towards the battle of Krystaliamon.  
  
Meanwhile, in another part....  
  
" Keep running, Slash! You'll never make it if you slow down!" yelled  
Jeanette. " Okay! Okay!" said Slash. Both kids ran with all their   
strength until Krystaliamon made a barrier. When they ran into it, they  
screamed in pain and fell. Then Krystaliamon shouted, " Heart Snatcher  
Gun!" Krystaliamon's right arm turned into a gun. " Say goodbye, little  
boy!" she yelled, pointing the gun at Slash's chest. 'Jeanette, before  
you got interrupted, you were trying to tell me that the evil force   
was after me, right?' he thought. As soon as Krystaliamon got her   
finger on the trigger, Matt, Mimi, and Andraia came. " Go get her!"  
said Matt. " Hurry before she takes the boy's life!" said Andraia.  
" Blue Blaster!" shouted Gabumon. " Poison Ivy!" shouted Palmon.  
" Starlight Fire!" shouted Starlightmon. " Fire Wing!" shouted  
Krystaliamon, hitting Palmon. " Palmon, digevolve to...Togemon!"  
" Gabumon, digevolve to...Garurumon!" " Starlightmon, digevolve to...  
Sunlightmon!" All the Rookies transformed into their Champion forms.  
" Howling Blaster!" yelled Garurumon. " How about a little Needle  
Spray!" said Togemon. " Sunlight Solarbeam!" yelled Sunlightmon.  
" Ouch! That does it! Krystaliamon, digevolve to...Dark Krystaliamon!"  
Krystaliamon transformed into a vampire type Digimon that looked like  
Myotismon, but a female and a Champion Digimon. " Dark Wing!" shouted   
Dark Krystaliamon. Sunlightmon and Garurumon dodged the attack, but   
Togemon got hit. Mimi got so mad, her crest of Sincerity started   
to glow. " Togemon, digevolve to...Lillymon!" " Flower Cannon!" she  
said, making her arms into a cannon and shooting a beam of light at  
Dark Krystaliamon. " De-evolution Beam!" shouted Dark Krystaliamon.  
A beam hit Garurumon, Sunlightmon, and Lillymon. They turned back into  
Gabumon, Starlightmon, and Palmon. Jeanette woke up to see the evil  
Digimon walk towards her brother. 'Slash, get away from here. Hurry.  
Run away as fast as you can from here.' she thought. Dark Krystaliamon  
turned back into Krystaliamon. " Heart Snatcher Gun!" she said. Her  
arm turned into the gun again and put her finger on the trigger. It   
was again aimed for Slash's chest. As a last resort, Gabumon shouted,  
" Blue Blaster!" " Fire Wall!" Krystaliamon shouted, the gun still  
there. A fire wall protected her. Her attention returned to Slash.  
Then the next minute would be Jeanette's nightmares, combined in one.  
Krystaliamon pulled the trigger, and a black beam came from the gun.  
It hit Slash's chest and he started screaming in agony and pain. All  
that Matt, Mimi, Andraia, and Jeanette could was watch as the pure  
heart crystal came out of Slash's chest and he fell to the ground.  
The pure heart crystal was so bright that it transformed into the first  
pure heart treasure: the mirror. Kari and the other Snowboard Kids  
came just to find Matt, Mimi, and Andraia surrounding a limp Slash and  
a crying Jeanette and Krystaliamon, laughing because she found the   
first pure heart treasure. Suddenly Krystaliamon grabbed the mirror  
that contained Slash's pure heart crystal and disappeared. " Give that   
back! That belongs to my brother! Oh, no! She got the mirror! And that   
contains my brother's pure heart crystal." Jeanette said after   
Krystaliamon took the treasure with Slash's pure heart crystal and  
disappeared. She started to cry again. Matt went up to Jeanette and  
tried to comfort her, but it didn't work. " It's all my fault."  
she said. " It's all my fault."  
  
The first pure heart tresaure is stolen, leaving everyone looking at   
the sky and Jeanette blaming herself. Can the other kids save their  
fallen friend's pure heart treasure before Krystaliamon finds the other  
2 pure heart treasures? Find out on Chapter 5: The Second Pure Heart   
Treasure is Found.   
  
How do you like it? I hate to leave you in suspense, but I just have   
to in order for the adventure to continue. Please review! No flames  
though.  
  
Angewomon2000 


End file.
